


Time Is On Our Side

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke assumes that pretending to be Bellamy's girlfriend to get out of an awkward flirting situation is a one-time thing, but then she has a department event she wants a plus one for, and his coworkers already think they're dating, and somehow these situations just keep coming up.Normal, friend stuff, definitely. It happens to everyone.





	Time Is On Our Side

**Bellamy** : Hey uh  
Not to be weird  
But if you can get dressed, come to Pike's, and pretend to be my girlfriend  
I'd really appreciate it

Clarke was working on a paper, but the buzz of her phone distracted her, and now the progression of texts has completely derailed her because, yeah, okay, Bellamy sends weird texts sometimes. That's kind of Bellamy's thing. He's a weird texter. In real life, he has a filter, like normal people do, but textually, he seems to have decided that all thoughts are worth sharing with Clarke.

Which is honestly one of her favorite things, and she wishes she'd found out sooner. But even for Bellamy, this one is kind of a lot.

**Me** : I'm going to need more information

**Bellamy** : Can I give you more information after you get here?  
Echo's going to be out of the bathroom in a minute

Clarke makes a face. Echo is her least favorite of Bellamy's ex-girlfriends, and if Bellamy is spending time with her, there's no way it's because he _wants_ to. So he needs a rescue, and she's his friend who lives closest to Pike's. So if he needs a buddy to save his ass, she's his best bet. And, honestly, she's pretty sure Echo thought something was going on with them. 

Okay, she's pretty sure basically _everyone_ thinks something is going on with them, but that's not her fault. Bellamy hasn't noticed, so she must be at least a little bit subtle.

**Me** : I'll be there in ten  
Buy me a cider

**Bellamy** : You're my hero

In general, once Clarke is in her pajamas, that's the end of the day. Pajamas are a universally accepted sign of being _done_ , and all her friends know that. 

Which means Bellamy knows exactly what he's asking, and it is that important, and Clarke is going to put on a decently nice outfit and drink and pretend to be Bellamy's girlfriend.

He's probably drunk. That's probably why he thinks this is his best solution.

She knew, in theory, that Bellamy was going out tonight, for a work thing. Knowing him, she'd expected him to have gone home long ago, but maybe he was actually enjoying himself. Stranger things that happen.

Then she gets in, sees him at the bar seated between Echo and his least favorite coworker, so, no, he just can't get out of this situation. Bellamy isn't really the best at getting out of this kind of thing; he's one of those stubborn people who would rather die than admit he's uncomfortable. It's amazing he hasn't been done in by awkwardness already.

Once she makes it to them, she slides her arm around his waist and leans her head against his shoulder. He doesn't tense at all, doesn't even seem surprised, just tugs her in with one arm and hands her a cider with his other.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Echo, you remember Clarke. Riley, I don't think you guys have met. This is my girlfriend, Clarke."

Clarke shakes Riley's hand and figures it's probably best to not mention that she recognizes him from Bellamy's irritated snapchats. That can be their secret. And he moves one stool down so she can sit next to Bellamy, so that's a point in his favor. "Sorry I'm late," she says, and can't help teasing, "Honestly, I thought you'd be home by now."

"I'm very sociable and friendly," he grumbles. His eyes are soft as he smiles. He's not wearing his glasses, and his unfiltered attention is a little much. "Thanks for coming by."

"It's almost like I like you."

"And I said there would be booze."

"And that." She props her chin on Bellamy's shoulder. "How have you been, Echo?"

The conversation is a scattered and a little awkward after that, which doesn't surprise Clarke. She absolutely got called in to break this party up, and she's happy to do it. It's less than half an hour before Echo and Riley are making excused about how they need to leave, and she and Bellamy are alone.

He drops his forehead onto her shoulder with a profound sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"How did that even happen?"

"Fuck, I don't know. It was just me and Riley, which already sucked, and I was saying I should get going, but then Echo showed up, and I think Riley wanted to hook up with her, and she was trying to flirt with me and I just fucking panicked."

"And called me."

"It seemed like the fastest way out of the situation, yeah. Riley already thought you were my girlfriend so he was pissed I was trying to cockblock him by existing when I already had you, so I said I'd ask when you were coming."

"You know you're a mess, right?"

"I know." His smile is crooked. "Really, thanks."

"You can buy me another drink and we'll be even."

He drums his fingers on the table. "What are you watching right now? On Netflix."

"I was working on a paper."

"With what in the background?" he prods, and she smiles.

"Great British Bake Off."

"Cool. I'll buy you a six pack if we can get out of here and I can crash on your couch."

"Deal," she says, and he settles his tab.

They stop by her favorite liquor store and bicker until they agree on some weird craft brew, and he slings his arm around her as they walk back to her place, and it isn't weird at all.

*

"So is emergency date just one of our things now?" she asks him.

Octavia chokes on her sushi, and Bellamy just raises his eyebrows. "Does it need to be?"

"Kind of. I've got one of those grad-school networking parties coming up. There's this prof in another department who keeps hitting on me, so if you come, you can get some free food, I can take a night off dealing with him."

"But I have to go to a networking event."

"With academics," she wheedles. "You love yelling at academics."

"Yeah, _that's_ the draw," says Octavia, and Bellamy rolls his eyes at her.

"You owe me," Clarke adds.

"I bought you beer for that. Debt settled."

"What debt is this?" asks Wells.

"Clarke bailed me out of a bad work thing pretending to be my girlfriend," he says, with an easy shrug of his shoulders. "I guess that can be a thing. If I get free food. And a six pack."

"Is that your going rate for everyone, or just for Clarke?" asks Raven.

"No one else has ever asked," he says. "It's a case-by-case basis. Why, are you looking? You can pay me in tech support."

"If you're going to start selling your body, can you wait until I'm not around?" Octavia says. "That's common courtesy, Bell."

"How else are you gonna learn how to negotiate a good business deal? This stuff is going to be important in the post-apocalyptic barter economy."

"Dork," says Octavia, rolling her eyes, and Bellamy gives her half a hug around the shoulders.

The conversation moves on to how everyone is planning to make a living after the zombie uprising, but Bellamy leans in before Clarke can get involved. "When is this thing?"

"Next Tuesday."

"Dress code?"

"Look like an adult."

"You know, college students are technically adults. And they wear t-shirts with cartoon characters on them."

"If you want to stand out, be my guest. That just means everyone is going to be talking to you, and judging you, and trying to figure out what your deal is--"

All the blood drains from his face. "Okay, I'll wear a tie."

"With a cartoon t-shirt, right?"

He grins. "And, like, those shorts rich kids wear that are just a bunch of squares of pastel plaid fabric. I'm going to be the hottest date you've ever had."

She bumps his shoulder. "Can't wait."

*

**Raven** : You know if you just told Bellamy you're into him you'd have dates all the time  
jsyk

**Me** : Read at 10:34 pm

**Raven** : You sent that at 10:36

**Me** : It took me two minutes to come up with a response  
Besides, I already have dates  
That's how this works  
He's my date to things

**Raven** : You'd get laid all the time

**Me** : Read at 10:40 pm

*

"So, what should I be doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Bellamy takes a sip of his drink, scanning the room. "Am I talking you up? Socializing? What are my fake boyfriend duties here?"

"Hang out with me, keep me from dying of boredom, come watch Netflix with me after."

"Huh," he says. "That doesn't sound so hard."

"Unlike talking me up."

"Yeah, you know me. I hate saying nice things about you." He glances around again. "Which one is the one who's hitting on you?"

Clarke gives the room a casual once-over herself. Clarke is almost done with grad school, and is more than ready to be done with it. She likes most of her own department, but--her future is not in academia. She's sure of that.

"White guy, brown hair, talking to the woman in the red dress by the drinks table."

Bellamy's surprisingly good at subtly scoping people out, which makes him both an ideal wingman and an ideal--whatever this is. Something a little like a bodyguard, but not quite that serious.

The person she depends on to have her back. Always.

"Yeah, he looks like a douche. And he's hitting on you?"

"He knows my mom. Or knows of my mom. Either way, he thinks we're, you know--" She gestures vaguely, and Bellamy cocks his head. "Classist asshole," she settles on. "I'm rich, he's rich, so we should get married."

"Leaning into eugenics," he says. "And you're not into that?"

"So tempting."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asks, and Clarke startles.

"What?"

"Just, uh--you know. In my capacity as your boyfriend. What are you expecting PDA-wise?"

"Oh. I don't know? Follow your instincts. If you think you should kiss me, you should."

"Okay. You too," he adds, like there are times when Clarke doesn't think she should be kissing him. As far as she's concerned, she should be kissing him pretty much constantly.

"Got it," she says anyway. "Drinks?"

"Drinks."

It's really nothing they haven't done before. They've gone to plenty of events together, and they're good at it, when they want to be. Sometimes, Bellamy will put his arm around her or brush his lips against her temple, squeeze her hand or smile at her like she's the only person in the world, and that's--

That's her excuse for why she leans up and kisses him when no one is even watching, soft and quick. Just the very barest brush of lips.

"Thanks," she says, and he cocks his head, his smile quizzical. "For doing this. You're perfect."

"Any time," he says, and slides his arm around her as someone else comes up to talk to them.

It really is perfect.

*

Clarke's at the bar that Friday, fooling around on her phone while she waits for everyone else to show up, when some guy slides in next to her. He's not unattractive, but he's sitting way too close, and the smell of his cologne is way too much. And he actually pushes Clarke's phone down when she doesn't make eye contact, so--wow, dick.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Just looking to make some new friends."

"Good for you," she says. "I'm waiting for friends I already have, so I'm all set."

"Hey, don't be like that," he says. "I'm just being nice here."

"No, you're not. And I'm not either, so--"

She feels an arm wrap around her and the press of lips against her jaw. "Hey," says Bellamy. "Sorry, got held up. Did you order for me?"

"Nope," she says, leaning back into his warm chest. "Get your own booze."

"Sounds about right." He offers the man a tight smile. "Sorry, could I maybe talk you into moving down a seat?"

The guy's smile is tight. "Yeah, of course. All yours, man."

Of course, instead of just moving down, he leaves to go find another girl, and Clarke flags down the bartender to order a drink for both Bellamy and the guy's next victim.

Bellamy snorts. "That bad?"

"Missing cues is one thing, actively ignoring them is worse. I'm going to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, good call." He clears his throat. "So that was okay? I know you didn't request the girlfriend treatment."

"No, that was great. Thanks for the assist."

"I didn't want to have to bail you out of jail for assault," he says, with a shrug. "Besides, I'm getting pretty good at it, right? The whole boyfriend thing."

"Definitely. I'll recommend you to all my friends."

"All your friends who need fake boyfriends?" The bartender hands him his drink, and he takes a generous gulp. "You know, you're the only person I know who regularly needs fake dates. I don't think there's actually a lot of demand."

"You started it," she points out, and he smiles. 

"Yeah, I guess this is my fault. But you need it more than I do."

"See if I help you out the next time you need a fake girlfriend."

"You're definitely going to," he says. "What are friends for?"

*

She wasn't really sure there would really be a next time, honestly. Most people, she's pretty sure, get through life without ever having to date any of their friends, and she's already done it on three occasions. Not that any of them, except for her department event, have been that in-depth, but still. It's more than she would have expected. But not even a week later, Bellamy texts her that Octavia tricked him into going to a weird mixer for board-game nerds and he needs to not be single at it, and then two weeks after that she has another department event and the chair specifically asks if she'll be bringing her boyfriend, and he says that if he comes to that, she's coming to the end-of-the-fiscal-year party his office is having, and suddenly they're both in all these social situations where they're already expected to be dating each other, so they need to keep dating each other.

"People do break up," Wells points out. "You could just say you guys are over."

"Which brings me back to square one with Cage Wallace." She pauses. "Besides, these events a lot better when Bellamy comes."

"I'm going to be the hundredth person to tell you that you could just get Bellamy to come with you as a real date," he says. "And then he'd still be there, but you get laid after."

Clarke closes her eyes. It does sound nice, of course. It's always sounded nice. But she's never really dated a friend before, and it feels daunting, as a concept. It's so much easier to go out with people she doesn't know well, ones who express interest in her right at the start of their acquaintance. For every moment she has of thinking that it should be so easy to just flip the switch with Bellamy, to turn him from a friend into a lover, she has five more of being convinced that it would ruin them. It's so easy to talk herself out of it.

"I know," she says, leaning back on the couch, and Wells squeezes her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, I love you, but there's no way I'd go to as much stuff with you as Bellamy does. And that was before the fake dating stuff even started. Just--seriously, Clarke. If you don't think he's in love with you, what do you think he's doing? Don't say being your best friend, because you know I'm your best friend too, and Raven, and none of the rest of us are like Bellamy."

It's true, of course; no one's like Bellamy. That's not news. But--he does make a fair point, honestly. Because, aside from her, Miller is Bellamy's best friend, and she knows that he and Miller don't do this either. And she's pretty sure it's not just because Miller has a boyfriend. 

"I don't know what to say to him," she finally admits. "I don't know how to--"

"I don't think there's a wrong way. Or a right way. Either he feels the same or he doesn't. But--if he doesn't, he's an idiot."

"He's kind of an idiot sometimes," Clarke points out, smiling.

"Yeah, well, so are you. So you guys are perfect for each other."

She has to laugh. "Yeah, when you put it like that."

*

On Thursday, she and Raven are supposed to be grabbing dinner after work, but Raven has to do overtime last minute. By the time Clarke finds out, she's already at the restaurant and waiting, and it just feels--well, it feels like time. She's sick of having a fake boyfriend.

**Me** : Hey, can you come down to Polis and be my boyfriend?  
Raven bailed on me

**Bellamy** : Sure  
I'm on the train now  
So give me like ten minutes

**Me** : See you soon

She orders a drink for herself, and when the waitress comes back with it adds one for Bellamy, since he should arrive at roughly the same time it will. And then she drains like half her drink and pulls up Bejeweled on her phone and tries very hard to not think about anything.

"Hey," he says, sliding into the booth across from her. "What's happening? What do you need me to rescue you from?"

When she looks up, he looks perfect, as always. His glasses are a little crooked and his hair is a little messy and he's loosened his tie on his neck, and when he smiles, Clarke wants to drag him in and kiss him breathless.

"Nothing," she says, and his smile falters a little, melting into confusion.

"Nothing?" 

"I never said I needed saving," she points out. "I said I needed a boyfriend." Her confidence falters as he just keeps staring, clearly not getting it, and she worries her lip. But she's gone this far, so she might as well keep going. Just to get it over with. "A real boyfriend," she says. "Same basic duties, but I can kiss you as much as I want and we don't need an excuse to go on dates. Plus our Netflix and chill can progress beyond just Netflix and--" She makes herself stop talking, letting out a breath. "Anyway, just an option. We don't have to--"

His laugh is bright and sudden, and then he's up and sliding into the booth next to her, cradling her jaw in one big hand so he can press his mouth against hers. It's not their first kiss, but this one is firmer and longer and better, and the way she can taste his smile makes her whole chest light up with happiness.

"Yeah," he says, brushing his nose against hers before he kisses her again. "You definitely need a real boyfriend. I was about to suggest that."

"About to?" she asks.

"As soon as I got the nerve up. I was getting close." 

"Well, you took too long," she says.

"Yeah, apparently," he agrees, leaning back in. "It really sucks to be me."

*

They're at Bellamy's company's holiday party a few months later when one of his coworkers says, "You know, I don't think I ever got the story of how the two of you got together."

Bellamy freezes with his drink halfway to his mouth, and Clarke smiles as she takes a sip of her own. It's not as if their origin story has never come up before, but it tends to come up either with people who already knew about the whole fake dating thing (basically their entire friend group) or people who weren't involved and therefore have no reason to be weird about it (their families). It's kind of a cute, funny story, if you weren't involved.

But Bellamy's coworkers definitely have been involved. She's been coming to events with him pretending to be his girlfriend for a while, which means that if they explain a lot of those were deceptions, there are going to be _questions_. Or maybe just pointed silences. The possibilities are endless.

Bellamy recovers after just a half second and gets his cup up to his lips, taking a drink and offering the woman a smile. "Nothing special," he says. "She went to college with my sister, and when she was coming back here for grad school, she got in touch with Octavia. They started hanging out. I met her and fell for her in no time, but--" His smile is a little wry. "I'm not always good with crushes, so it took me a while to actually make a move. I kept coming up with stupid excuses to spend time with her and waiting for her to call me out on it."

"You made it sound really convincing and normal!" Clarke protests.

"Yeah, no one was convinced but you," he teases. "My sister told me I was really, really obvious."

The woman is smiling. "So, what finally did it?"

"She got tired of waiting and asked me out," he says, sliding his arm around her and squeezing. "Which is good, because I still didn't have any ideas."

"Literally any time you asked me to do something, you could have just added _as a date_ ," Clarke teases. "That was all it would have taken. It's honestly kind of a no-brainer."

"Yeah, well. This way worked out fine for me, right?"

"Going well so far," she agrees. "But I guess it's not much of a story, when you put it like that," she adds, to his coworker.

"Oh, I don't know. Romance doesn't need to be some long, dramatic thing for everyone. I've found the best relationships just--grow."

"Yeah," says Clarke, leaning her head against Bellamy's shoulder. It really is the most natural thing in the world. "That's a much better way of putting it."


End file.
